Perseus Jackson: Son of Pluto
by sorashinigami777
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the son of Pluto, the Roman form of Hades. When he was eight, Zeus killed Perseus's mother with his master bolt, leading to him hating the gods, but hiding it well. He meets Thalia, Annabeth and Luke two year later, and goes to Camp Half Blood with them. He plots to eventually overthrow the gods. Dark Percy, OOC Percy. First story of it's kind, I checked.


_**Authors Note:**_

_**This chapter includes everything about Percy's past, up until he was 10. It includes his weapon, plans, personality, etc. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Perseus Jackson, and I am not exactly the most liked individual in the world.

See, the Roman gods are still alive today, and I am the son of Pluto, Roman God of Death, Riches, and Lord of the Underworld.

Since the start of the age of the Gods, Pluto has been ostracized by his family, the rest of those treacherous gods, more specifically the Olympians. No one worshiped him, who would want death? He was cast out, restrained to the Underworld, despite being the eldest of the three brothers, and as such the heir.

The power hungry Jupiter continuously added his children to the Olympian council like, Apollo, God of Sun, Music, and Prophecy, Diana, Goddess of the Moon, Maidens, and the Hunts, Mars, God of War, Minerva, Goddess of Battle strategy, Wisdom, Weaving, and Crafting, Bacchus, God of Wine, Parties, and Insanity, Venus, Goddess of Love, and Lust, and Mercury, God of thieves, messengers, and commerce. At the same time he was undermining the powers of every other god or goddess, like Neptune, God of the Sea's who had become second most hated and feared Roman God, the first being my dad. My dad was kicked out of Olympus for being the God of Death, Vesta, Goddess of Hearth and home was replaced with Bacchus, though you have to wonder how wine and parties are more important than hearth and home?

I was born against an oath made by the three eldest gods, Pluto, Neptune, and Jupiter, that said that they would not sire another demigod child. This basically meant Pluto was alone. His wife, Proserpina didn't exactly like him, due to being married to him against her will, this meant he was basically alone.

In addition, Jupiter broke his oath and sired a child with a mortal called Selena Grace. The bastard was named Jason Grace, and worst of all, my father could do nothing about him.

As he was walking through the world of the living to cool his nerves, he met my mother, Sally Jackson. There is a saying that the best of people have the worst of luck. Never truer in my mothers case. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five. Probably the result of Jupiter losing his temper. She was raised by her uncle, who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

She also happened to be the only one who unconditionally loved my dad, shocking isn't it? After a good stretch of time, maybe a few months? Anyway, I was conceived.

My father, worried for our safety, offered to take us to the Underworld. He offered to divorce Proserpina, and make her his immortal wife. My mother was an individual woman, her individuality was something I inherited, and as such, she declined protection.

My father was tied down by the Ancient Laws passed down by the Olympian council, and couldn't stay with her longer. He left, but not before giving me a gift, a Stygian Iron sword, that took the form of a pen other wise. I named it Delitor, in Latin, it meant Obliterater. It radiate fear, making weaker enemies see there own deaths, and stronger ones to flinch back, similar to his helm of darkness, but much weaker.

In case Jupiter finds out about me, he also left a note, telling me my powers and how to use them. He also left notes on roman fighting techniques, which basically consisted of stabbing. He also told me that Camp Jupiter wasn't safe. Jupiter, being the hypocrite he was, would have me killed.

My mother told me about my heritage as soon as I could understand coherent speech. Every night, she would tell me a story about a different hero, either Greek, or a Graceas as I called them, my Roman heritage compelling me to hate them, or Roman.

I started learning Latin, the language came naturally to me. This in turn, helped me with English, due to man words being derived from Latin. My grades weren't hindered to badly, allowing me to remain a B-A student. I didn't have any mortal friends. Part of this was due to me not trying, I didn't belong with them, plain and simple. The other part was because they knew I was different. The kids said that I had a glint in my eye's that suggested I was either insane or a genius. My Roman heritage showed true, and I was perfectly disciplined. I was a born leader according to my teacher. I had a type of evil charisma around me, that suggested that they should obey me.

I had no friends. The mortal could tell I was more than them, at least subconsciously. They steered clean of me, and respected me, but none were my friend.

Despite this, I was happy, until I turned eight. My demigod scent got stronger and the first few monsters came. I killed them, and never left home without my sword in it's pen form. My mom packed an emergency bag, just in case, containing food, nectar, a drink which healed you when you drank it, amborsia, a cube which healed you when you ate it, $50, and 2 sets of clothes. In order to mask my smell, my mom married an awful guy. Gabe Ugliano.

He was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, before showing his true colors as a world class jerk. The reason my mom married him was because he smelled so repulsively human, that he completely masked my demigod smell.

Ever since the marriage my life went slowly downhill, right before Jupiter found out about me somehow and killed my mom with a lightning bolt. It was impossible for it to be a coincidence, and as such I ran, survival being my only goal. Jupiter has been sending monster after monster after me.

Pluto did nothing to aid me. It was okay to break the rules, an oath on the River Styx at that, in order to get laid, but its all rules and regulations when it comes to taking care of the kid. I alone suffered for my fathers mistakes.

I had no allies in either world, due to Pluto's status, and as such I was alone.

I knew though, I wasn't alone in feeling bitter about the gods. How many minor gods and goddesses had faded due to lack of worship? How many of there kids had been ignored and forgotten? How many of them are bitter?

The Primordials were overthrown by there children, the titans, who were overthrown by their children, the gods. Maybe it is time to show those gods the consequences of there actions?

It was by complete accident that I discovered that there was another camp of demigods. _Greek_ demigods. It seemed that after the fall of Greece, like the Romans, they reformed and made a camp. Camp Half Blood, located in Long Island. The gods used both Roman and Greek forms. Any children sired in there Roman forms went to the Wolf House. The weak died there, while the strong prepared for the journey to Camp Jupiter. If they survived, they were inducted into a cohort in the twelfth legion. The Romans did not believe in coddling there young.

Any children sired in there Greek forms often did not know that they were demigods and went to school normally. Satyrs, or Fauns were stationed in schools across the country keeping an eye out for them. They would protect and guide the demigod to Camp Half Blood, where they would stay in the Hermes, the Greek form of Mercury, cabin. Once they were claimed they would either be sent to a different cabin if there parent was an Olympian, or stay in the cabin if there parent was a minor god or goddess.

Percy had winded up running into three Greek demigods, while fighting off dracene, half snake and had female hybrids.

The Greeks, who were also unaware of the Romans existing, having believed they died out after the collapse of the Roman Empire, helped him. Afterwards, they introduced themselves as Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and Grover Underwood, Satyr protector.

Percy had decided to lie on the spot, knowing that introducing himself as a son of Pluto, and a Roman would lead to conflict, said he was the son of Hades, much to Thalia's shock.

Eventually, they formed a mutual beneficial pact. Hades and Poseidon were sending monsters after Thalia, and Zeus and Poseidon was sending monsters after Perseus. By teaming up, Zeus and Hades should stop trying to kill them, trying would mean risking there own children, but Poseidon would send twice as many monsters as when they were separate. A fair trade off.

This did mean that he would have to head to Camp Half Blood, something he wasn't looking forward to. Hades did not have a cabin, meaning he was going to be staying with Hermes, but he would gain training, plus no one knew he was Roman, except his dad. The only down side he coud think about was being surrounded by _Graceas_ for an undetermined amount of time. The very thought made his skin crawl. That said, if he didn't hhe wasn't likely to survive for more than another year.

With no other option, Perseus accepted reluctantly.


End file.
